


Schwerverletzt

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outing, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Was ist hier denn los?" fragte Wilhelmine irritiert, nachdem sie ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro von Hauptkommissar Thiel geplatzt war. Daß ihr Rechtsmediziner mehr Zeit hier als in seinem Institut zu verbringen schien, daran hatte sie sich inzwischen schon fast gewöhnt, aber Händchen hielten die beiden ja nun gewöhnlich nicht.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thiel hat sich verletzt", sagte Boerne, als würde das alles erklären.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/43775.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwerverletzt

***

"Was ist hier denn los?" fragte Wilhelmine irritiert, nachdem sie ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro von Hauptkommissar Thiel geplatzt war. Daß ihr Rechtsmediziner mehr Zeit hier als in seinem Institut zu verbringen schien, daran hatte sie sich inzwischen schon fast gewöhnt, aber Händchen hielten die beiden ja nun gewöhnlich nicht.

"Thiel hat sich verletzt", sagte Boerne, als würde das alles erklären.

"Und jetzt küssen Sie das wieder gut oder was?" antwortete sie spöttisch. "Bisher habe ich Sie ja eher für einen Vertreter konventioneller -"

Sie stockte, als sie sah, wie Thiel knallrot anlief. Das Schicksal der Hellhäutigen, dachte sie amüsiert. Und dann setzte ihr Gehirn endlich all die Hinweise zusammen, die sich in letzter Zeit angesammelt hatten, und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, warum Thiel so extrem reagierte. Sie räusperte sich, suchte nach einer Zigarette und sah nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln, daß Boerne tatsächlich Thiels Hand küßte.

"Alte Volksweisheiten haben oft einen wahren Kern", erklärte Boerne fröhlich. "Neuere Studien haben ergeben, daß Zuwendung den Heilungsprozeß -"

"Jaja", unterbrach der Kommissar ihn hastig. Thiel hätte die Szene wohl auch nur zu gerne schnell beendet, dachte Wilhelmine, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, ihre Zigarette anzuzünden.

"Nikotin hingegen -"

"Wolltest du nicht schon vor fünf Minuten los, weil du gleich einen wichtigen Termin hast?" fragte Thiel verzweifelt, und der Professor stutzte.

"Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend!"

Der Abschiedskuß schien Thiel mehr zu überraschen als sie, dachte Wilhelmine. Boerne nickte ihr kurz zu und war aus der Tür, bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte. Der Hauptkommissar wirkte etwas mitgenommen, er wies sie nicht einmal wie üblich darauf hin, daß in seinem Büro Rauchverbot herrschte. Und sie selbst mußte sich jetzt erst einmal setzen.

"Ähm", sagte Thiel und schob unauffällig seine Hand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

"Was haben Sie sich denn getan?"

"Ich hab' mich nur geschnitten, am Papier", murmelte Thiel.

"An Papier?!"

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Thiel schon wieder halbwegs normal ausgesehen, aber jetzt lief er wieder rot an.

"Das tut wirklich weh ..." Er stockte, als er ihren Blick sah. "Boerne ... ähm ... Boerne neigt ein wenig zur ...Übertreibung."

"Was Sie nicht sagen."

*** FIN ***


End file.
